Not so princess lots so slave
by Sparkles X3
Summary: Adopted by Kagami cutie and uploading previous chapters, Rin Kagamine is a princess and loyal to her country. Mayu is her twin, abusive sister. thanks to Mayu, Rin is treated like a slave. Rumor is Rin'll be hanged to stop a war between her's and the mountain country. could meeting the king change her fate? Read and find out! T for violence. im bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

I am Rin Kagamine. I'm a princess along with my twin sister Mayu.

I stay on the down-low in my country.

You'll see what I mean later.

Must I a-

"We love you Mayu! More!" I winced as my parents awed at my sister as she posed dramatically for pictures, an emotionless expression planted on her face.

"Don't love Rin," I muttered.

My parents... didn't like me... Come paired to Mayu. I didn't have that special… look. Mayu had to long hair, was able to pull off a Lolita look and was… an adorable yandere. They gave up on me after they saw me. Yet she is still loved even when she throws her horrible tantrums, and she must always get her way.

She will sometimes get violent order a few heads to roll.

Sometimes I absolutely hate her.

She locks me in my room on my birthday, and any other celebration.

Because of her, I haven't seen the light of day in eight years.

I am fourteen she is thirteen. She's always claimed she is fifteen though.

Recently, I have found that I can leave the castle if I carefully crawl threw a small "Dwarfs servant hole". Back when no one knew people could actually BE short, people hired these "dwarfs" and the "dwarfs" would come and go through a small door.

I plan to go through there now.

Your probably thinking 'People would notice you and you'll get in trouble'. That's not true. I am currently sitting in a partially-torn dress. No sequins. No gems. Not much but an old corset made anything look partially nice.

So, no one would noti-

"I'm going with you, your …lowness," I turned to see Gumo

I've been called lowness since Mayu ordered it four years ago. Our country has been in war with a neighboring country, and I was well aware of the rumor. Rumor says I would be hanged to stop the war.

"No, Gumo. Think of Gumi. If you got hurt she'd never forgive me," I said.

"You are to kind,"Gumo commented.

"I guess…" I muttered.

"Please, allow me to watch over you, it would be an honor," Gumo bowed.

I sighed, "Stay hidden until we reach the outskirts of town,"

"Of course!" he bowed again, running to fetch his horse.

I hate being treated like this by the few friends I have.

I ran to the servants courters. Not paying attention to the gossiping maids, I opened the tiny door.

It seemed to be… very… very dirty.

I plugged my nose and started to crawl. I don't want to know if it was the spider webs tickling me. I don't want to know if there are worms on my leg. I want out.

Finally I saw a blinding light.

I covered my eyes, and crawled into a pile of leaves.

Standing, I reached the wall that protected the castle. I couldn't reach the top. I looked around for another way over it.

I didn't see much.

A bush, a wheel barrow, a bird and a shovel were the only items in the area. I grabbed the wheel barrow, and tipped it over.

One foot after another, I stood on the wobbly red item.

Finally, I reached the top of the wall.

I grabbed it, and then pushed myself up. Tossing one leg over the wall, and then another.

Suddenly, I fell into a bush. I sat up, looking around the village.

A few people stopped to stared, but they soon grew bored.

I stood, and started walking.

I took note of the green haired boy on the white horse in a forest a while away.

I started to run, noticing all the guards nearby.

Passing a few shops and cottages, I finally reached the outskirts of town.

This is where people are claimed to have used witch-craft. Silly is it not?

"Who is that?" a woman with white hair muttered.

"Not sure," another girl with a blonde side-pony tail stated.

"a Dandere, and a Tsundere," I noted as I walked.

Finally I reached a clearing.

A wide plain of flowers, and in the middle a Lake.

I stared in awe, bringing my hand down from my eyes.

A strange sight had sent me hiding, with Gumo behind me.

I noted that Gumo had his hand on a Taser gun.

I am very observant if you haven't noticed.

Finally, a boy on a painted lady (a kind of horse) came into view.

"Identify," I ordered Gumo.

"Unknown," Gumo explained.

I continued to watch unhappily. I finally get out of the castle, and I end up running into a stranger.

"Go," I sighed.

"What?" Gumo asked.

I gave him a soft smile "I'll be fine,"

Gumo gave a reluctant nod, and fled to the trees.

This caused a few armored men to come into view. They started looking around the area, like the secret service would in America. Then, the boy dismounted his horse, and also started looking around.

I may not be fine.

I looked towards a cave on the other side of the meadow.

To risky.

I started to retreat to the forest, slowly walking back. I could only hope they didn't notice the moving flowers.

One or the armored men pointed my way.

No. no. no. no.

I went quicker, finally hiding behind a tree.

I let out some air I was holding, but took it back when to swords pointed to my throat.

"State your name, and business," one with teal hair said.

"Now," the other with purple hair added.

"Rin Kagamine, I wanted to escape my village. Relieve some stress at an unknown area," I lied.

"She's lying!" the purple head announced.

I froze.

Then the boy walked up behind them, looking at me with curious wide eyes.

"A lady," he said, looking surprised?

What's going on?

"leave the area," the boy ordered.

"Bu-," The teal haired started.

"It's fine!" The boy said, looking irritated.

"Yes sir!" the men said, leaving.

The boy looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"I apologize to have given you such a start," the boy apologized.

This boy was blonde, maybe five foot three? Sky blue eyes.

"are you mute?" the boy asked.

"No, no," I said, standing up.

"what's your name?" he asked.

"Rin," I answered. "yours?"

"Len," he answered.

"What is your position?" I asked.

"I am king of the country by the mountains. You?" he asked.

The mountain country. Familiar? Yes. My country is in war with his.

"I-I think I should go," I said.

"Why?" he asked.  
"My mother needs me to do chores now, see where the sun is?" I lied.

"Then, meet me here tomorrow," he said.

"I-I can't I really need to go," I started to flee the area, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"you look like the baker's child. Tell me. Are you related to Kaito Shion?" he asked.

He isn't letting me leave.

"No," I answered.

Then I noted how young he was. KING?!

"I must go, please!" I begged.

"You're desperate. Why?" he asked, smirking.

"Fine, I'll come tomorrow!" I gave up.

"See you later," he said, walking away.

I ran back to the castle, and to my room.

I won't go. Will I?

"Rin-chan!" I heard Mayu shout.

No. shoot. What time is it? It can't be that soon!

The door to my room slammed open, revealing a Mayu.

"Time to play dolls!" she shouted.

NO!


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am sitting with a doll in hand.

This doll was me. It's hair was pulled out, and barefoot. It's face was covered in dirt. The clothes were torn.

"Today," my sister finally said "Let's play execution,"

I felt sick. I knew she wanted everything to happen to me.

"What shall we do to Rinny today?" I asked, forcing a smiled.

"Rinny, will be beheaded!" Mayu grinned.

"Wonderful Mayu-chan," I said.

Mayu left the room, and after five minutes came back with a butcher knife.

"What's wrong Rin? Your face is pale," Mayu asked.

"I was just impersonating how Rinny's face is!" I felt my stomach turn. if I upset her with that butcher knife in her hand… dear lord.

"OKEY DOKEY! TIME FOR THE EXECUTION OF RINNY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! HOLD YOUR APPLAUSE!" Mayu shouted to her doll as the crowd.

Her hand –with the butcher knife- came up. I flinched as it neatly cut my doll's head off.

So cruel...

"Well that' all for today Rin! You should get to sleep. Guess what I arranged for next week!" she smiled.

"A ball?" I asked, not that I'd be allowed to go anyway.

"Nope! Your execution! You will die, and serve our country to stop the war!" she grinned.

Pure horror hit me then.

"Night night Rin!" she yelled, running to her room with her doll.

I stared at the door, my body trembled.

I thought it was just a castle rumor…

…

I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't.

instead i thought up a plan to run away before the servants woke up!

i packed up my clothes, some food, and water. all i needed if i needed to ruff-it for a while.

"leaving?" i turned to see Gumo again, this time with Gumi.

"Yes, and stop that! you'll give me a heart attack one day...," i said, grabbing my stuff.

"We're coming with," Gumi said proudly.

"That's treason,"i sighed.

"So? it's what your doing!"Gumo pointed out.

i sighed, they couldn't follow. it kill them. if i get caught i'll die either way.

"No," i glared.

"we respect your decision, princess Rin," Gumi bowed.

"Always so formal? stay like that OK Gumi?" i walked out of the room with that, leaving my only true friends behind.

I did what i did before, crawling threw the dwarf's servant door. then over the wall using the wheel barrow. finally i started running. ignoring the begging people in the street, and the hungry children crying to their mothers. Yes, i felt horrible. I couldn't get caught though. Finally i reached the plain of flowers, with it's huge lake.

i remembered the cave, if it wasn't a big mineshaft or anything i could hide in there.

Slowly, and staying low I crawled to the cave. i didn't want to take a chance with any 'shoot anything that moves' hunters.

finally i reached it. the cave had a low ceiling, the floors were smooth enough, and the walls were far enough to lie down. Perfect.

I lied my head on my bags to sleep. With no worries that I would be found I slept easy. My sister said i had a week. I'll count the days until then. On the last day I'll hide, knowing they'd send the dogs.

...

I yawned as I woke up. The darn sun Beamed on my face. I refused to open my eyes in fret that i will suffer from sudden light.

"Is hunting absolutely necessary?" a voice asked.

"I'm afraid all great kings must be great hunters. It will certainly help if the wolves come again," another explained.

I froze, opening my eyes a crack.

I saw that king again. Len I think? That's just dandy now i need to deal with him again. i mentally groaned. that boy is so stubborn!

Len muttered something to the teal haired boy.

"what's that?" the man next to him, with teal hair asked. i recognized him as one of the armored men "A bear! hurry kill it sire!"

"No, if it's that small it's a cub. then the mother would be near by. leave it be," Len ordered.

i suddenly felt relieved.

"Yes, but we better go it may be dangerous," the teal hair advised.

"Yes,let's get going," Len agreed.

..

i waited a bit, and when all grew quiet i stood, sticking my head out to look around.

to my surprise Len suddenly hung from the edge of the cave.

"AH!" i screamed, falling back due to the scare.

"You think i'm THAT stupid?" Len asked.

"N-No!" i stuttered. This kid is... is... crazy!

"I see you camped out over night. you fall for me that fast? or was it the fact you could marry a king," he frowned.

"I happened to have run away from home!" i told, it was true.

"Why? oh, hold on," Len jumped to the ground, then sat on the floor of the cave. "tell me your story,"

"I... my family doesn't agree with the one nearby. i was going to be executed as a peace treaty," i explained. leaving out a few details.

"Sounds like what will happen to an unknown princess in a nearby country," Len commented.

"It's where they got the idea," i lied.

"i see, well if you like you may stay in my castle," Len suggested, "until thing die down,"

"Thank you, but i think i'll be fine," i turned down.

i can't let anyone get suspicious. someone will eventually see threw the lie.

"i've seen a bear in the area. don't think he'll like seeing you in it's home," Len added.

I sighed "Fine!"

well, I'm not here to die!

i got my things, and started to follow him. the kingdom wasn't like mine. the people were happy, and children played in the street.

It was so... cheery.

I smiled as some children played with marbles, a game I never was allowed to play.

"so, where do you come from?" Len asked "not my county, a nearby one?"

"yes, I come from the country with the unknown princess. it's very gloomy," i sighed.

"I see, the country is cruel. is it not?" Len asked.

"yes, I blame royalty," i smiled.

"It's why i want to claim the country as mine. the treaty will stop that though," Len frowned.

"Actually, I ran away because the princess did also. there shall be no treaty," I explained.

"Really i-,"

"King-sama! King-sama!" a couple of children ran over to Len "King-sama will we be able to go to the ball too?"

"Sorry, but children aren't allowed unless your parents say so!" Len smiled.

Suddenly, all but one child ran away screaming "MOM!"

"Len-king-sama?" the lone child said.

"yes?" Len asked, giving the child his undivided attention.

"Is this pretty lady you're date tonight? who is she? where is she from? will she be at the ball?"The child asked.

"Maybe, Rin, the country near the great lake, don't know," Len answered.

"Okey dokey! bye!" the child yelled, running off.

"So,will my lady be going to the ball tonight?" Len asked, smirk planted on his face.

i get to go to the ball...

i felt like i was going to explode. my first ball since EVER! what would i wear wha-

"sure!" i shouted.

"And does malady have a date?" Len asked.

Uh... i don't exactly want to go with this guy. this stubborn, wierd

"You aren't allowed to go if you don't go with me," he added.

a whole new level of cruel.

i hung my head "fine,"

"lovely, now let' go find the tailor!" Len shouted.

"The tai-AH!" en had yanked my arm, and we were running faster than my shoes liked.

let's hope the tailor will be better than all this!


	3. Chapter 3

So here I was. Feeling great pain when the tailor , Luka , accidently poked me with a needle as she tried to fit the dress on me. Haha, and guess what kind of ball it is!

A cosplay ball. That's right. This idiot king chose COSPLAY.

And who did I go as? Oh well Mr. King here chose for me! I'm going to be some robot-loving girl from Clannad! I don't even think she was all that important in that show and- ARGH!

"Cute," Len commented for the fourth time.

"Do you even know this chics name?!" I asked.

"No, it's not important," Len answered.

I groaned, he's so stubborn.

"I actually heard that the girl represented Ushio!" Luka commented.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Len complained.

"You make no sense," I muttered.

"Hey you're staying in my castle don't make me kick you out!" Len threatened.

"Mean!" I shouted. "OW!"

"sorry Rin-sama," Luka apologized.

Len walked over with a needle.

"No," I read his mind.

"Fine, fine, I won't poke you," Len said, putting his hand in the air. "Luka you done yet?"

"Actually, yes," Luka smiled.

"finally," I moaned, sitting down to rest my tired legs.

"Ah, ah ah! Don't sit down now! We're going to a ball remember?" Len reminded.

"But it's not even time ye-," I had a grave look as the clock read that the ball started in five minutes.

I WANT TO SLEEP!

"come on, let's go," Len said, already halfway out the door.

I followed him, sadly walking through the town. I tried to ignore the stares I got from people, but it didn't work to well.

"Well we're here tomato face. You can just stand by the thrown while I put a costume on," Len teased.

"Not my fault people were staring!" I shouted, holding my burning face.

"Alright, alright! Just stay close to the throne," he said, walking away.

I sat on the steps by the thrown watching people finally enter, and busy servants keep bowls of food filled.

I noticed a few people from some animes my sister forced me to watch.

Nagisa from Clannad.

Ikuto from Shugo chara.

That pink hair girl from Tokyo Mew Mew.

Tomoya from Clannad.

Alice from either Alice in wonderland or Alice in the country of hearts.

I didn't realize until now that a boy who looked like the mouse guy from fruits basket was in front of me.

"You here alone?" he asked.

"Um, no actually I'm with someone," I answered.

"Oh, and where is this person?" he asked.

"Putting his costume on," I answered.

"Well he isn't here now, let's dance?" he requested.

He looked kind enough, so I agreed.

We started dancing what everyone else was. Pretty much anything. Nothing special.

The song seemed to be a remix too, half the time I didn't understand what was being said.

Then the song just switched.

I noticed it to be something you would do a waltz to. I turned to the boy, about to say I had to go. I simply didn't want to dance with him.

His face looked so…so… let's just say he had puppy eyes!

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," I smiled, taking his hand.

We started dancing, then the music suddenly stopped.

"HELLO!" I looked to the throne, Len was sitting there "Let this cosplay ball BEGIN!"

Everyone started clapping, and dancing again.

Len seemed to be looking through the crowd ,and his eyes rested on me. His face turned into a frown.

"Sorry, I have to go," I apologized, walking to Len. "Hey,"

"I thought I told you to stay by the throne," Len sighed.

"Well that guy asked me to dance so I uh... danced," I explained.

"And of all people you danced with Mikuo? He's got a pretty face, but he isn't the best body guard," Len sighed again.

"You mean he was that guy with the teal hair?" I asked.

"Yeah. His sister is one of the maids here I think Miku I believe was her name. just stay clear of her," Len warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is just, crazy," he explained.

"Oh,"

… it was getting a little awkward.

"Do you want to sit?" Len asked.

"Sure, where?" I asked, happy to actually SIT for once today.

"In the queen's thrown," he motioned to the throne next to him.

"No, no I couldn't!" I waved my hands and shook my head.

"Why not? It's just a chair!" Len reminded.

"Right, just a chair," I sighed, sitting down.

I watched some people gasp, and gossip.

"Looks like Neru is starting rumors," Len announced.

"Neru?" I asked.

"Blonde pony tail freak girl," Len pointed to some girl with blonde hair and a side ponytail. "what was it like back at your home?"

"huh?" I asked, surprised at the sudden question.

"What was it like before you ran away. What did you do?" he asked.

"Uh, my little sister kept me locked away a lot. Never let me leave. I didn't get to do much, but my sister made me play games with her, and watch anime with her," I explained quickly.

"Wow," Len said.

"Yeah,"

Things went quiet for a while, so I started watching people dance.

Seems like the song from Titanic came on, and couples were dancing to the sad tune.

"Why don't you dance?" I suddenly asked.

"same reason I told you to sit close to me," he sighed.

Confused, I asked for further questions. All were answered "You'll see soon,"

I saw his eyes were glued to the door, and i wondered what we were waiting for.

A few moments later some people with guns crashed into the castle, the couples gasped, and ran away.

"King Len! We declare that you give up this war!" they were from my country!

Immediately i tried to hide my face.

"it'll be OK Rin, you won't get hurt," Len reassured.

Not what I'm worried about "I know"

Looking closer at the soldiers. I noted Gumo, and Akaito.

Akaito was a snitch, but we were somewhat close.

I also noted the soldiers guarding the castle rush in with guns too.

"You may not want to look," I noticed Len had a sad expression, and i knew there would be a killing.

NO!

"Don't hurt them!" i shouted.

Akaito turned around "Pri-," _BANG._

I gaped as Akaito collapsed to the floor.

Without thinking I ran to guards I was originally afraid to show my face to.  
Bending down, I touched Akaito's wrist.

"He has no pulse," I turned to Gumo.

"Why in the world would you come here!?" I asked.

"Ri-," I interrupted him.

"Just take the guards, and leave," I ordered.

Gumo motioned for the rest of his guards, and left.

Looking down at Akaito I noticed his horrid wound,and his blood covering the newly-polished floor. Then I looked to the castle guards.

"bury him in the near kingdom," I sighed.

"But we will be attacked!" one guard worried.

"Just do it!" I shouted.

"Y-yes mam," they said.

I watched them drag the body, and then returned to the throne.

"I would like to go to my room, or chambers, or whatever you call it around here," I sighed.

I think I may have blown my cover.

"O-of course, Miku put your things there," Len explained standing from the thrown, and guiding me up some stairs.

"He was a friend of mine," I lied.

"Oh, then I am sorry for your loss," Len looked at me sadly as we entered a corridor.

I felt a bit guilty for what i was going to do...

"well here it is!" he announced, "I think ill end the ball early..."

Len walked right out of the room, and I started looking for my things.

My suitcase didn't look tampered with. That means no one has found out yet right?

I threw on some clothes that actually weren't cosplay, and waited.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty passed.

Finally after what seemed like hours of boredom, it was midnight.

So i collected my things, and walked quietly out the door. Finally i reached the double doors of the castle. I grabbed the handle, ready to go.

"Leaving so soon?"


	4. Chapter 4

I had to muster up the strength to turn around, and not just open the door, and leave.

"Well?" Len asked, smirk planted on his face due to his discovery.

"Those guards saw me, they are going to tell my sister. I come from a wealthy family with lots of guards for various reasons. No doubt some will come for me!" I explained.

"Listen, if any guards come you're more than safe here!" Len assured.

"I see, but we have a lot of guards! Almost an army of them!" I tried again.

"We have an army too ya know. It's kinda a castle you're in now," Len reminded.

He wasn't going to let me leave. Stubborn boy. "I probably shouldn't take the chance, I don't want people to get hurt!"

"No one will get hurt. Stop worrying," Len said, "My country is safer than yours,"

I sighed, "Alright, I'll stay a little longer if you'd answer a question," Truthfully I always wanted to know this. Not that its too important, i knew the answer,

"Deal, hit me with the question," Len said.

"Why… why did you want to kill the princess as a peace treaty?" I asked.

"It wasn't on my part actually. The parents said they'd sacrifice their worst, and unloved child. I said at the time it was stupid, for the most unloved to be executed. I really didn't want any part of it. Then they said she was the heir to the throne. I still didn't want to so I refused. They threatened to murder all children in my county. I couldn't refuse," Len sighed.

"Oh," so it was my parents who wanted to kill me. Not surprising really, i always knew deep down that's what it was.

"I just hope people don't hate me. Wait… did you want to leave because you hated me?"

"No! No!" I stated, waving my hands around.

"Really? I was afraid you really hated me…" Len stated, having puppy dog eyes.

Aw…

"Don't fall for it, his puppy eyes won't last long. Next thing you know, and BAM! You're a servant for your best friend," I looked toward the tea haired boy leaning on the thrown "bonjour mon chéri, i believe we met at the ball ? »

« Oh, yeah, you were the guy with the puppy eyes ! » oh yeah, guess i fall for that alot.

« Mmmhmm Guess that's a weakness of yours mon chaton, » He smirked.

« Mikuo, please stop speaking in that foreign language ! » Len requested.

« I apologize kitten, Lenny hear doesn't like the language of love, » Mikuo sighed.

« And it seems mr. French here got a new tie, and tux, » Len said, aggravated by the boy « Another fancy brand to out do the king ? »

«Ah yes, it is custom made by bayberry ! » Mikuo boasted.

« Well Mikuo-kun i'm afraid I shall be going to my room now ! » I bowed « Nice to finally get a introduction ! » i started walking to my room.

« Ah ah ah ! I have yet to of learned your name ! » Mikuo said, blocking me from the path to the main rooms.

« Rin, » I answered, finally gaining access to the rooms.

« Ah Rin ! such a beautiful -, »

« OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP !? » I heard Len yell.

I laughed at this, it was kinda cute when Len was jealous.

Entering my room, I unpacked my things. Finally I put on my nightgown, it was a light shade of orange with a few faded fruits on it.

I lied down, and went to sleep.

So… sleepy…

…

…

_Creeek_

I awoke to my door opening, and I knew it was still night so…

I kept my eyes shut, hoping whoever it was would go away.

I had to keep myself from flinching when i felt the warm air on my ear « I know who you are. Rin-chan, »

I waited… quietly controling my breathing

...

...

_Creeek._

Safe, and sound. From the voice it was a boy, and from french accent, obviously…

Mikuo knew.


End file.
